What Happened Next?
by singlepringlex
Summary: A mystery of the Cullens. Edward and Bella falling out over a picture then Bella has a baby on holiday to Lurve Island. But who's is it Emmetts, Edwards or her holiday lovers? Find out what happens next here
1. the break up

**What Happened Next???**

**Edward and Bella fighting? A mystery that is really confusing. All human but you don't want to miss it!**

_Bella_

Edward

_Hi_

Hi Bella

_Um I'm sorry about. You know_

Yeah, yeah. I get it

_Look if you ever…_

No Bella. I told you it was over

_But Edward please_

Bella. I know that he suits you better than I do He doesn't have a strong will to run away and leave you on your own. I've broken your heart before and I don't want to do it again

_But I love you Edward. More than my life. I don't love him like I love you_

Really. If that's so then prove this

_GASP. Edward where on the earth did you find that. Jasper was instructed to burn it by me._

Well. Bella why did you want to burn it? To not hurt my feelings or so you two could laugh at my expense because of my willingness to be with you?

_No Edward I would never dream of doing that to you. It was just a shot for Jaspers art exam_

No Bella. You will go your way and I'll go mine. You have him whilst I look for someone else. I don't care if you love me I know that your joking

_But Edward…_

Bella for the last time I DON'T CARE

colin/FF_1 of 105/06/09


	2. Bella's new boyfriend

**This chapter is dedicated to Readingforever. The first person to review my story!**

……………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bella's point of view [BPOV]**

God I can't believe I let Jasper take that stupid photo for his art exam because now he thinks that I suit Emmett! It was only a peck on the cheek. Now that one little kiss has wrecked my life. That night seemed to last forever. I woke up this morning to find that I had thrown my covers clear of the bed and drenched by pillows with tears from my broken heart. I think I shall never get over Edward .Never. He was my one and only first love and he has put me off of boys for the rest of my life (well maybe not for to long).

As I went down stairs, I bumped into Charlie coming upstairs. You should have seen his face starring at my red eyes tangled hair and, most of all, my waste paper bin full of tissues. Once he had got over the state of shock (and made himself a cup of tea) he suggested that I take a day of school because I'm very vulnerable and I keep bursting into tears at anything that reminds me of Edward. He even said he would sort something out to help me calm down a present or two. I really hope it's not something big.

**Edwards's point of view [EPOV]**

**Edward **

Alice 

**Jasper **

_Rosaline_

_Emmett _

I just knew I had to leave her. She loves Emmett now. I found the picture on Jaspers camera and she looked love struck. God why didn't I notice it all along? My eldest brother and my supposed girlfriend. I cried myself to sleep that night thinking about her. If only we could have had another chance at it. Bella wasn't at school today. I really missed her.

At lunch when I was walking towards our table I heard a bit of the conversation:

I wonder how long it is till Bella comes back from the Lurve Island

**Yeah. I bet she's loving it there**

_I wonder why Ed didn't take her there?_

Probably didn't want to have too much of her loving!!__

_I know and did you see the picture of that hunk that works as a lifeguard in his spare time! If I was drowning at sea I'd not mind him saving me any day_

_What did you just say Rose my dearest?_

_Nothing Honey_

I notice Alice and Jasper pull sick faces at each other

**Wait. Rose aren't you mad at Emmett about that picture on Jaspers camera?**

_No Way! It was just a pose so that Jasper had an image to paint for his art exam Edward_. At that point I looked at Jasper and he mouthed sorry to me and gave me a sheepish grin

_God sometimes you're so silly!!_

**Why did no one tell me then? **

Duh because we thought you knew!

God I felt like a plonker. I had ditched the girl of my dreams because of a pose Now I've lost her forever…


	3. Bella returns

**Soz I didn't update earlier its coz of the amount of H.W I'm getting at the mo and I've just couldn't think of what to write. I hope you like this chapter. This Chapter is again dedicated to readingforever and isa77**

…………………………………………………….

**1 month later**

**EPOV**

I walked al the way down to Bella's house today. I thought of knocking but I didn't want to be shot by Charlie. Anyway as I was just about to make to long journey back through the woods, a yellow V70 Volvo appeared on the drive. Straight away I hid behind some bushes to see who was inside the car .slowly the passenger door opened out came Bella. Her brown hair swayed in the breeze and her skin was a light shade of bronze and her stunning eyes were covered by a large pair of sunglasses she was wearing a short dress in a shade of blue a bit lighter than the one se wore to the prom. When I was looking at her she turned around and took out a, a baby from the back of the car! Bella had had a baby! I felt so proud that she had had a baby but it was only when a strange man in khaki shorts and a plain white t-shirt and short brown spiky hair appeared out of the driver's side of the car, I felt a little bit cross and confused…

**BPOV**

I returned home with Adam and baby Helen on the Sunday after Adams birthday. I felt so complete finally having a man to call my own and a beautiful baby. And to think that Edward and I were only halfway in this equation. No, no I can't think of Edward. No not the way he left me.

Right, sorry, where was I. Ah yes I remember. We walked up the porch and rang the bell. After a short while Charlie opened the door. He was taken aback by all of this first he looked at my face then Adams and finally he noticed Helen hiding behind my hair and just stood there gob smacked.

'Bella honey why didn't you tell me about this' Charlie asked breathlessly whilst looking at Adam then Helen

'Well… I wanted to give you a surprise after you gave me a surprise holiday to the Canary Islands'

'Well what a surprise it has been Bells. You going on a holiday to rid yourself of bad thoughts and then returning with a husband and a baby daughter. Um may I just ask the names of these people that will be included in my family?'

'Of course you can dad. This is Adam and this is baby Helen '

Finally Charlie let us come in. Adam and Charlie were talking no-stop, Charlie asking lots of questions about his job and how we met; I went into the kitchen to feed Helen (she is a breast fed baby since it is better for them). When I entered the room again I saw I sight I thought I would never see. Charlie and my husband sitting side-by-side on the couch watching the footie on television.

'Dad is it alright if I go and meet some of my friends and class mates?'

'Yeh of course honey. You can go and do what you want.'

So I set of. Helen [in her basket] in hand to meet the people I knew most and I will never forget. THE CULLENS …..

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**That's it I will probably update soon. Lots of juicy bits included in the next chapters!!!**


	4. Edwards new love

**This chapter is dedicated to Edward-and-Bella-crazy-10 and all of the other people I have mentioned in previous chapters I hope this is just as good as the last one!**

………………………………………………………………………

**EPOV**

**Edward**

_Alice_

Jasper

As I walked towards the house I heard someone talking on the phone

_Yes. Well come and see the baby and Adam, Bella. _[Pause]. _No Edward's not home yet do you want me to take a message for him. _[Pause]. _No I don't think he will mind that you have gone and found someone new and established a family with them. _[Pause]. _No he hasn't got a new girlfriend yet but I think he fancies a girl called Nancy the year below us. She's the one in his science and maths classes. _[Pause]. _You know the one with curly ginger hair and freckles with the cute smile. _[Pause]. _No you don't remember her that is probably because you two were so caught p in each other. _[Pause]. _So we'll see you later at the baby shower._

At that point I opened the door and Alice turned around noticing me and spotting the murderous look on my face.

_Um hi Edward _

They were the final words she managed to fit in before I had grabbed her in a head lock

_Ow. Edward act your age. I didn't say that much to Bella about you. I didn't say all about your personal secrets. _

**Really well what I heard was quite private to me and I don't think I want the girl who is my ex to know every thing about my new girlfriend.**

_Ah so you are going out with her I knew it. The mysterious love letters in your locker and you kept on going out late at night and returning at around about ten every time._

**Just shut up will you Alice**

_Edward if I was you I would be looking out for your health rather than telling me to shut up…_

**Alice will you just shut…**

Suddenly I felt a pair of really strong arms grab me round the waist squeezing all of the air out of my lungs

Let go Alice and nobody gets hurt 

Straight away I let go knowing that what Jaz was saying is the truth since his brutal strength could break my rib cage in half and I wouldn't be here any longer.

_Jasper let him go know. And thanks for saving my neck _

Jasper let go and walked over to Alice and she planted a long romantic kiss right on his lips. I turned my head in disgust and made a sick noise in my throat.

Just because you don't have a girlfriend it doesn't mean that we all have to act like we don't have our own relationships. Alice and I will just kiss as we normally do in front of others as we do in front of you. Its our choice Ed 

After that lecture Jasper picked up Alice and kissed her again [smooth and romantically but also harsh] and carried her upstairs to their room.

_Jasper don't do that you're a very naughty boy_

Soon after I walked to place just over the river and I sat down on a log and cried my heart out and let all of my anger come out of me. I hope I didn't break any trees or rocks. Or break another heart.

…………………………………………………………………………**.**

**I hope you liked this since I have changed it quite a lot. I will be updating soon and thanks for all of the nice comments. I'm a bit caught up at the moment so I will recommend a story to read. It is music camp \by readingforever. I hope you will enjoy it! **


	5. Burn baby burn

**This chapter is dedicated to Team Rosalie, Isa77, Bananasmiley7 and all of the other people I have mentioned in previous chapters I hope this is just as good as the last one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does but I do own Nancy, Helen and Adam**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**EPOV**

Esme

**Edward**

**Edwards mind**

Soon after this little event I heard the door close shut and Esme came in to say good bye to me.

Bye Edward. Look after yourself and don't do anything stupid. I have left you some sandwiches and a prawn salad in the fridge.

**Thanks Esme. But I think I'll just go to bed because I'm so tired.**

That's alright honey. We'll be back at 4:00. do you have a date with Nancy tonight?

**Yes I do. So I might not see you until 9:00**

Ok. Where are you two going? 

**Just for a walk on the beach.**

She bent over to give me a kiss on the forehead and waked of hand in hand with Carsile, leaving me sitting on the sofa.

Once I heard Jaspers car eave the drive, I leapt up of the sofa and trudged upstairs to my room. When I finished the stair case a thought had popped into my mind.

**No-one's around. Why don't we get rid of all of your past life with Bella? Take it all outside. Everything that she has touched. Bring them into the garden and start a fire. Go on it's the only way to make you feel better.**

Straight away I grabbed my wardrobe and ripped out all of my clothes. Chucking them onto the floor. Next I rummaged through the bottom of my wardrobe pulling out presents that she had bought me in the years we had been together. The snow globe. The small painting of the river, where we had spent so many days and nights by. Once I had cleared out my wardrobe I started on my desk. Sweeping everything that was on it off, only saving the family photo that we had taken last month. In a few minutes bedroom was a baron desert with only my bed and desk left which will still give me bad memories when I look at them.

I trudged down stairs and opened the door. Once in the garden I dropped everything onto the floor. Then I headed back inside to get the matches.

The fire started in a few minutes. I stood there watching and then took something out of my pocket. Looking inside it one more time and then I threw it in.

………………………………………………………

**Sorry it is short in the next chapter I am going to write about what goes on at the party.**


End file.
